Twist Of Fate
by KrystalShadow
Summary: One girl, Mika, was ignored all the time, she was different and people didn't like that. One night, she finds a ring and suddenly everyone's paying attention to her and some people are trying to find her, What's the catch? (BakuraOC & Other Pairings)


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh _or the characters but I do own Mika and the OCs and of course, the plot!

**Author's Notes:** Hey! I got the idea for this fic while talking to Lizz, that happens a lot ^_^ I should probably finish some of my others first but meh, this seems like a good idea :P Anyway, it might be a little un original so I'm sorry but it sounds fun to write so, we'll see how it goes. So reviews PLEASE but no flames, thankies! Sorry that this chapter is so short, the others will be longer I promise ^_^ I just needed some sort of introduction… Well, like I said, please review!

Twist Of Fate 

**Chapter One: Alone**

Mika Yamagata was one of those people everyone liked to avoid, you may know someone like that, people call them "freaks" or "loners" or "geeks", most people called Mika a "Goth" which, she figured, meant someone who wore black clothes and listened to rock and gothic music. Mika listened to rock and gothic music a lot, she liked it, it made her feel like she was not alone and as for clothes, she wore black clothes, sometimes hoodies with symbols of her favorite bands, such as Evanescence, HIM, bands not many people knew about in Japan. She spoke good English, so could understand the song words as well. 

Mika went to Domino High School in Domino City, Japan. It was like any other school where people were judged on what they looked like. Everyone thought Mika would like to be alone because she was a "Goth Freak" and people like that wanted to be alone. She didn't choose to be like this, but now she had learned to live like it. She had long purpley-black hair and violet eyes, her skin was pale, not with make up but naturally but many people thought she wore make up. 

This was her life, and this was how it was, this was how she had learned to live.

Thursday the 18th April started like any other, She walked into her classroom a few minutes late but her teacher, Miss Niigata didn't tell her off, even her teacher didn't like talking to her much. She slumped back into her seat in the shadows of the room at the back. Mika liked the shadows, they meant that no one could see her and therefore no one could make fun of her. 

It was a math lesson first, they were learning algebra, Mika didn't like math, it was like any other lesson. Everyone around her knew the answers because they could copy from their friends, but she had no friends. One boy, Yugi Motou was sometimes nice to her, but he wasn't her friend he was just being nice for the sake of it. 

At lunchtime she sat on one of the window ledges of the high windows at the back of the school. Nearby a group of students were crowded round in a group playing duel monsters; some were on the grass in front of her playing soccer. 

"Hey Yamagata," She heard someone call, it was a white haired boy who was standing by the wall, leaning on it slightly, Mika recognized him, it was Ryou Bakura, a boy from her class. "Are you OK?"

She did not answer at first, she was surprised, Bakura came closer and she looked at him. "Yes, thanks, I'm fine…" She muttered. Bakura nodded and Mika wondered why he had asked, but not for long, he answered the question for her.

"Oh, Its just you were out here alone," he said, with a shrug.

Sometimes being alone was best; Mika knew people could hurt you. Sometimes when you think you know a person, they can betray you and she knew from experience that that hurt more then anything. That was when she thought that maybe being alone wasn't so bad, and she answered him. "I'm always alone." Then she smiled slightly and turned her back, walking away.

School passed slowly, as usual, it always did when she had nothing to do but stare at the clock, and work, but she hardly ever did any of it, she didn't think the teacher would care, as hard as it was to believe once her teacher had even forgotten to give her some work, maybe she really didn't exist.

During the afternoon, when she finally had some time to think, she thought about Bakura. He was nice, kind, or he seemed it so then why did she turn away? Maybe that's why she was always alone; maybe it wasn't everyone else who was wrong maybe it was her?

She walked home after school as she did every night, her house wasn't far away. Sometimes she would take the back routes, past the old warehouse and down a few back alleys, it was alright going down that way when it wasn't dark and it was faster as well, for when she was in a hurry or just wanted to get home to put her music on, which made her feel better. 

She walked quickly along the alleys, her black rucksack hanging from one shoulder over her HIM hoodie. Her boots made no sound as she continued to walk, she saw the old warehouse up ahead, no one was ever there not even any gangs like you would expect, people smoking, taking drugs or whatever…

Her foot slammed down on something and she felt it under her boot, disrupting her thoughts. She blinked and then took her foot away and looked down, whatever it was hadn't broken.  She crouched down and picked it up, it was a ring, solid gold with a huge jewel in the middle, it was a blood red garnet was her first thought but she was no good at identifying jewelry, all she could tell was that whatever this was, cost a lot of money. 

Standing back up again she thought about it, should she leave it? It would be a waste, as it is very expensive but if she took it what would she do? Give it to the police station or keep it? She didn't like stealing… But it was so pretty… She didn't like pretty things, but there was something about the ring.

"Miss," Came a harsh yet calm voice from nearby her. She quickly clenched her fingers around the ring and slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans, turning around to see a tall man staring at her. He had scruffy ebony hair and slightly tanned skin with dark blue eyes and a mysterious glare. "Are you all right?" He asked, it seemed nice but there was something cold about it…

"Yes…" Mika muttered, "I'm just going home…" She said and not wanting to look at him anymore turned around. She walked quickly away, not wanting to look back, maybe he was following her, she didn't dare find out, _just keep walking…_ she told herself. 

Then man looked down, and then around the floor as if looking for something and then cursed under his breath, he looked back up the way Mika had departed and bit his bottom lip, but it soon turned into a smile. He looked like he was thinking about something as he grinned to himself and turned the other way, walking slowly away.


End file.
